


A Merry Christmas For Jo

by afteriwake



Series: In So Few Words [74]
Category: Eureka
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Gen, Gift Giving, Photographs, Post-Episode: s04e10 O Little Town..., Sad Jo, Touched Jo, Zane Does Good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all the trouble Jo had gone through to find the perfect gifts for her friends, Zane's gift to her is incredibly touching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Merry Christmas For Jo

**Author's Note:**

> For **entwashian** , who wanted Zane/Jo with the prompt “Christmas gifts.” This is kind of a coda to the first Christmas episode.

She looked around, taking in the coziness of Cafe Diem. It had been a stressful, unusual Christmas day, but everyone was happy. She personally liked the gift she'd done for Carter best. It had been easy to do, but it took a while because there were so many pictures to sort through. She was almost thankful that all the pictures of her and Zane had disappeared, though. If she'd run into one of them she'd probably have started crying.

She was thankful that he liked his gift. Some things never changed, not even after an alternate timeline was created. Zane was still a big fan of Springsteen. Maybe more, maybe less now, but still a fan. She looked at Zoe, talking to him in the corner. He'd probably take her. She had enjoyed the vinyl record, after all, and music was a great thing. Even though it left a lump in her throat, if that was what he wanted she was just going to have to accept it.

Oh, God, now she wanted to cry. She shouldn't have thought about it. Should have just let it go. She blinked a few times, took a deep breath, felt her hand shake and then she knew it was time to go. She went over to Vincent, gave him a hug and a quick peck on the cheek since he was under some mistletoe. She waved to everyone else and then headed out the door into the night.

She had made in maybe two stores down when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Every thing she ever learned in self defense training shot to the surface, and she grabbed the person's wrist, got it off her shoulder and twisted.

“Hey! Easy, easy,” Zane said, wincing slightly.

She immediately dropped his hand. “Sorry. Too much self defense training,” she said.

“It's cool,” he replied, rubbing his wrist. “Hey, Zoe let it slip that you got me the tickets to Springsteen.”

Jo groaned. She had hoped that he would never find out. “Yeah, I did,” she replied.

“Thanks,” he said. Then she noticed he had something in his other hand. She glanced down at it and he held it up and moved it towards her. “It's kind of a thank you gift for saving my ass so many times lately, and a Christmas gift, obviously.”

She took the package, wrapped in paper that depicted Santa wearing camouflage. Confused, she looked at it, then opened it up carefully. Inside was a picture frame with four holes for pictures. In each slot there was a picture of Jo with each one of her brothers. “Did you do this?” she asked quietly, looking at him.

“I had help,” he said, looking sheepish and running a hand through his hair. “I got some help getting a hold of your brother in Afghanistan so we talked to his wife instead but everyone else was able to send me their favorite picture of you and them pretty quickly. Zoe picked out the frame. She wanted something nicer but we couldn't find anything with four picture spaces.”

She looked at it again. There was a picture of her as a baby with her oldest brother, a picture of her in mini cammies with another brother, one of her at the Marine Corps Ball with the oldest twin, and another of her as a teen with the youngest twin. She remembered when most of those pictures were taken, and the memories that brought back were strong. “Thank you,” she said, her voice hitching a bit.

“Yeah, well...when the rocket hit your house everything got destroyed, so me and Zoe figured you'd like at least one set of family pictures for the new place.” Then he grinned. “Zoe's working on tracking down some more from them, but this is just what we could get right away, so you'd get something for Christmas.”

She blinked back tears and hugged the frame close to her for a moment before tentatively leaning over and kissing Zane on the cheek. “Thank you again.”

He grinned back at her. “Welcome. Want me to tell Zoe you said thanks?”

She shook her head. “I'll tell her tomorrow. Merry Christmas, Zane.”

“Merry Christmas, Jo-Jo,” he said back, and she smiled and turned back, walking back to her car. It really was a good Christmas after all this year.


End file.
